With the rapid evolution of sophisticated clinical laboratory testing procedures for large scale and high volume diagnostic analyses of patient specimens involving highly automated equipment often utilizing computerized data bases and computerized controls, there has arisen a concommitant need for sophisticated, flexible physical structures to house and to support test equipment, test supplies and the like in efficient test stations which can be specially arranged and rearranged when necessary.
Heretofore laboratories have often been established on a permanent basis at substantial cost, to provide in each area of the laboratory, particular testing services or to provide a corollary support function. These earlier laboratories and laboratory units and/or laboratory sub-units have employed laboratory furniture in the nature of standardized laboratory benches, fume hoods, sinks, rolling tables and associated cabinetry, much of which has been modular in form. While many of these laboratory modules have been well suited for installation in permanent laboratory complexes, there has been a need for new and improved laboratory structures, including laboratory furniture which can be selectively and readily connected and disconnected to necessary utility services such as water lines, gas lines, air lines, suction lines, and related plumbing services, as well as being selectively and readily connected and disconnected from electrical and electronic services, including power lines, telephone lines, computer cables and the like.
It is to the provision of new and improved laboratory structures, especially well adapted for the conduct of clinical laboratory testing services on a very large scale basis, that the present invention is directed. Specifically, in accordance with the broad and fundamental concepts of the invention the new system is adapted for use in a laboratory building which is provided with built-in regular grids of plumbing, electrical, and auxiliary laboratory services disposed in and above the laboratory ceilings and the laboratory floors, although such grids are not a prerequisite to the use of the system. These services are readily accessible at regular and predetermined locations within all areas of the laboratory and through the regularly spaced structural columns of the laboratory building.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, individual laboratory stations are established by the combination of one or more of a series of adjustable, flexible laboratory furniture modules, the basic and major common component of each of which stations is one or more vertical, utility module frames. The new and improved utility modules themselves may be free standing or connected to one another in end-to-end series for association with a building wall, ceiling, floor, and/or column through which direct connection is made to the grid of electrical and plumbing services. In addition, connection may be made to the grid of waste lines in the floor. The utility modules are dimensionally standarized in height and width so as to be readily compatible with new and improved bench modules mounted on C-frames and having adjustable heights. These bench modules have a variety of integral sinks, and are adapted to mount fume hoods and like laboratory accessories. The utility modules are adapted to support, at adjustable elevations, standardized shelves and/or modular drawers and/or modular cabinetry in association with the adjustable C-frame sinks and C-frame benches to establish complete and independent work stations.
As a specific and unique aspect of the invention, the utility modules include shelves disposed above the working surfaces of the associated C-frames, which shelves themselves comprise, in part, raceways or conduits for electrical services, support for individual lighting fixtures and/or concealed support for gas vent plumbing.
A further specific and unique aspect of the new and improved utility module provides for the inclusion therein of an inverted U-shaped tunnel structure, the height of which may be adjusted to correspond with the height of associated C-frame benches or C-frame sinks in a manner whereby the upper surface of the tunnel, which functions as a shelf or work surface, may be flush with or spaced above the working surface of an associated laboratory bench, rolling table or sink; the upper surface of the tunnel may itself be provided with a small sink, i.e. a cup sink, and an appropriate plumbing fixture such as a water spigot; or the upper surface of the tunnel may be provided with appropriate fixtures to supply plumbed-in water (hot or cold) special gases (oxygen, nitrogen, etc.), air under pressure or a vacuum to the work station being established.
In accordance with the invention, these laboratory modules may be arranged in any permutation, with infinitely adjustable work surface heights, into individual groups for establishing work stations for performance of individual laboratory testing services as needed and in whatever relationships may be necessary or desirable to nearby or contiguous stations. Thus, if a particular testing station's function is obsoleted, is changed or if it is otherwise desired to change its relationship to another station or to modify its particular function; or if it were desired to increase or to decrease the capacity of a particular station, the ready interchangeability and the flexibility of the new and improved multi-functional modules, in combination with the requisite laboratory services which may be disposed at regular and predetermined patterns of access in the laboratory walls, columns, ceilings, and floors makes such change comparatively expeditious and inexpensive to perform.